Inhibited
by Rawksisaly
Summary: After three years, Kida returns to Tokyo with his girlfriend, Saki. While there, he finds Izaya in the same place he was all of those years ago, and, at the same time, unearths the same feelings from back then, too.  AU. IzayaXKida. Shounen Ai. Violence
1. Chapter 1

- -Kida's POV- -

"So! What do you think?"

I stopped whatever I was doing and winced slightly, mulling over the proposition Saki had just made..

"You want me to move to Ikebukuro with you?"

"Yes! I think it would be really good for us!" Saki grinned, taking on of my hands in both of hers and almost bouncing with excitement.

I could see how happy she was just thinking about the whole idea of moving cities. I didn't know exactly why she wanted to move - I thought we were happy in our quiet town?

Though I guess it would be a change!

I also got the feeling that if I declined the offer.. I would probably be getting the silent treatment for months afterwards.

"Ehh.. Okay, let's do it." I said, finding a smile as I realised what I had just said.

Saki squealed with excitement and tugged at my hand in hers.

"You won't regret this, Kida, it's going to be amazing!"

AMAZING.. Wasn't the word.

I had already lived in Ikebukuro before, with my parents. In fact I was born there, as were they. We lived right in the centre where we had everything we needed as soon as we stepped out of the door. The people there weren't exactly as you would find them in the countryside - everybody had their stresses and strains and kept to themselves but we didn't really need anyone.

I thought it was the best place to live ever - until I hit thirteen.

There was talk on the news that a new gang had started running through the streets at night, smashing windows, stealing cars, mugging late night wanderers..

The media was all over it. Even though Ikebukuro was one of the most densely populated cities in Tokyo, the people here kept to themselves a lot and crime rates were at a minimum.

The reports were broadcasted and started to give our City a bad name.

After that; more and more people joined this gang, and started ones of their own - most were colour co-ordinated.

The crime didn't really affect us as a family, not until one morning where we woke up to find that our house had been robbed in the night.

We lost everything..

It didn't take long for my Mother to contact her friend who lived far away. We moved in with her until we saved up enough to get our own place.

Then I met Saki, and we moved in together.

Now we're going back there…

I haven't heard anything of the gangs or colours; mostly because I don't want to, I never thought I would need to know.

Saki seemed oblivious to the whole history of Ikebukuro - she didn't know why it had a bad name or the reason behind my hesitation to commit to the idea.

For the entire period of time between leaving our small house and stepping foot off the plane, I felt sick with nerves, but at the same time, I was curious.

I wanted to see if Ikebukuro had cleaned itself up in the three years that I had been absent. Were the gangs still there? Did the people still live in fear?

Everything was quiet right up until we entered our new apartment. It was spacious and empty, the last residents had taken all of their furniture with them and so nothing but plain walls and discoloured floors remained.

We took it upon ourselves to move all of the boxes that were small enough up into our room, all of the necessities, and we would wait until tomorrow for the moving men to take up the bigger boxes.

As I took one of the last remaining boxes up the stairs, something caused me to stumble and I fell forward, on top of the box.

I heard a crack and more followed as the edge of the cardboard pushed into my side. Saki quickly appeared and glared at me, after examining the box on the floor.

"Kida.. What did you DO?" She scolded, approaching with her clenched fists rested on her hips.

Izaya's POV

I was busy spreading rumours on my favourite website, as I heard a women shouting in a high pitched voice. When her rant had finished, I heard a male voice sound in both from across the hall. I stand up from my sauntered over to my door and looked trough my peephole. As I recognized the two people standing in the hall, I felt how a wide grin overcome my face.

I opened my door and bend down immediately to help the blond pick up the pieces that the women he was with had left him with, after she stormed away.

I saw his frown turn into completely confusion as he realized it was me, who was currently standing in front of him.

''I-Izaya?'' He stood and stared at me in disbelief as I grinned showing my teeth.

"the one and the only"

The expression on his face reminded me of the first time we just met.

I sat on a tall black statue in the middle of Ikebukuro's central park.

I spent hours taking care of people with the help of my telescope in the late hours in the morning .I caught sight of a blond haired brown eyed boy tracking his hills across the park to sit on a bench.

At the time he seemed like a no good teenager who enjoyed moping around.

But then I saw him, starring at me moments later.

I was interested to know what he wanted so I climbed down from my statue and approached him.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked teasingly.

He seemed like a quiet shy of boy and after some more messing around with him, I got him to tell me about the blue gang and his rubbing of his house.

After my encounter with him at the park, I saw him several times in Ikebukuro and got to know him a little bit better.

One day I stopped seeing him, because he just wasn't there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Kida's POV

It was our second day in this new apartment and both me and Saki woke up to the sound of the phone ringing.

It was the Moving men, calling to say they couldn't come today due to lack of staff.

When she put down the phone, Saki had an angry tone in her voice and immediately blamed me for not calling them earlier when we booked their services.

After ten minutes of arguing, I had had enough and walked out, slamming the door behind me, and left the apartment.

Ikebukuro was a lot different from how I remembered it from three years ago. The trees were taller and withered and the area looked a bit more run-down, but it still had the same hundreds of people walking around, that's what stood out for me the most.

Izaya's POV

"Izayaaaa come back here!" I heard a voice shouting behind me as I ran down the streets avoiding people. The voice was coming from an acquaintance of mine, Heiwajima Shizuo.

A I looked around for an escape, I caught sight of a familiar face. As much as I loved being chased by Shizuo, I felt that this would be more interesting.

Kida's POV

I found myself in the same park I had come to so regularly over the years I lived here before. Even though there were so many people around, the park always seemed quiet and peaceful. It was my favourite place in Ikebukuro and this was the first time I had had a break from the apartment and Saki.

Saki had been much more aggressive than usual in the last couple of weeks. I thought it was the stress of moving cities as first but its worse than stress, it's like she's become a different person from the Saki I loved when we were together before.

Part of me wants to-

"YAHOOOH." I heard a high pitched voice behind me and felt two arms wrap around me, so fast I almost jumped out my skin.

The person behind me jumped round in front of me to face me, and I saw that it was Izaya.

"What brings you here, with a face like that?" He asked, I blinked and shrugged, looking back at the floor.

"Just felt like getting out for a while is all." I said, looking back up and smiled.

Izaya rested his hands on his hips and bent down slightly, so he was closer to my eye level and asked again.

"You don't think I heard you last night while moving in?"

My smile faded and saddened.

"Heh.. I can't hide anything from you, can I? .. Nah, it's fine, Saki's just.. A bit stressed lately. It isn't her fault."

There was a silence as Izaya spun around and strolled over the fountain in the middle of the park, standing on the edge of it and balancing on one foot, grinning.

Izaya's POV

" You know, I know a lot about her. " I said while balancing on the thin edge of the fountain. Kida looked up at me, knowing what I was talking about.

" Her full name is Mikajima Saki. Her blood type is B. Her height is 151. And she weights 140. Oh and her favourite colour is pink!"

Kida stood up of the bench and stayed there silently with a blank expression.

"You know Izaya, sometimes you are scary!"

I smirked at that comment "Thanks for that compliment!"I walked over to him and rest my hands on his shoulders, as I saw Shizuo throwing a vending machine in our direction. I shoved Kida out of the way and turned and ducked and run as the chase with Shizuo began again.

Kida's POV

I groaned and looked around. Izaya had disappeared and Shizuo's legs were inches away from my face as he jumped over my body to race after him.

I stood and brushed myself off and left the park. I thought it would be best if I went home as I had been gone for about an hour now and we needed to sort out the rest of the bigger boxes, somehow.

On my way home I walked past something I hadn't seen in over three years and it brought a smile to my face.

"RUSSIAN SUSHI. IT WON'T KILL YOU, I PROMISE." Simon, a Russian Sushi shop worker, was standing outside holding up leaflets to advertise his business. When I lived here last time I used to visit his restaurant at least three times a week, so I knew him well, as well as the other workers there.

When he caught sight of me, it took him a couple of minutes, but he smiled and spoke even louder than usual.

"Kida? IS THAT YOU?" I almost felt a little intimidated, but smiled back at the man.

"Hey Simon."

"It's been a long time, Kida! How you been? Didn't you up and leave this place? How come you're back here?"

"Things are okay.. We're-"

"Come on inside, have some Russian Sushi, I have many kinds!" Simon slapped me on the back and ushered me out of the street, into his restaurant.

Izaya's POV

When I arrived at home I took my usual place at my desk and started sorting out some paper work. After a while I heard heavy footsteps in the hall and I then I heard a strong knock on my door.

I stood up of my chair, wondering who that may be behind my door I got halfway across my room before a person forced the door open.

Three man let themselves into my apartment and shut the door behind them.

They walked into the light so I could see their faces, Shiki and two his hit man had found their way into my house.

" Shiki, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! What do I own the honour that you visit my apartment?"

"Shut up! You know exactly why I am here!" He shouted at me with a serious expression.

" And what exactly is that?" I said with a optimistic voice. The two men left his side and walked behind me to surround me.

" Don't play dumb with me! You must tell your dollars that they have to stop attacking the blue squares!"

I showed him a confused look and started laughing.

"Are you serious? Do you think I've the time to be a leader of a gang like this?"

I said pointing to my paper work on my desk. Shiki nodded and one of the men who stood behind me pushed his hand across my desk, so all the paper flow onto the floor.

" Aww ~ How mean, Namie just finished sorting these out this morning. "

I smirked at Shiki, interested of what will happen next.

" If you don't stop your people, I will find a way to get back to you!"

I stopped smiling and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!"

Kida's POV

Simon's a nice man but man, he can talk for hours. It had started to get dark by the time I had left the sushi restaurant and made my way home.

When I got to my floor and started to walk down the corridor to my apartment, I noticed a quiet murmuring of peoples' voices coming from Izaya's room.

The noise stopped suddenly and Izaya's door opened, letting three men exit the room and walked towards me.

The one on the end, a tall, strong looking man in a tuxedo brushed past my shoulder, making me stumble. He turned to glare at me and continued walking.

I stopped in my tracks and watched them get to the end of the corridor.

I turned to face the way they had come to see Izaya standing in the middle of the hallway, between my door and his. He approached me with a carefree expression and rested his weight on one leg when he got near me, facing me so his side was turned to the men. He waved his hand in the air in their direction, mockingly, almost telling me not to worry about them. He then changed the subject.

"Wow, you took a long time getting back from the park." His smile grew.

"Heh… yeah, I like to take my time. What about you? What happened after you left with that guy?" Izaya laughed to himself and rested his hand on his hip.

"Shizuo? Oh, he once asked me for and autograph and I turned him down - to this day he chases me to steal my face. Not everyone is as lucky to get these kind of looks, you know. " He pointed at his own face and grinned widely.

I just smiled and felt my cheeks turn slightly pink. I had never met anyone who liked to joke around so much as Izaya - he was pretty unique, though strange.

"Well… I better get back before Saki misses me. " I said, leaning towards my door, it was obvious I didn't want to go in, but where else would I go?

As I turned and opened the door to my apartment, I looked back at Izaya, then back down the end of the corridor where I came in from. The three men that I had spotted coming out of Izaya's apartment were still there. In fact, there were staring at us, as if spying. Izaya didn't look at them, he thought they had already left.

The one in the middle, with the two men either side of him was smiling, no, he was grinning at me, evilly. It scared me, but I didn't say anything, just entered my apartment and went to bed.

Izaya's POV

When Kida silently went into his apartment, I entered in mine too. I walked to my desk and collected the papers of the ground, which were rough thrown down by one of Shiki's men before.

I put them back on my desk, not even thinking about organizing them. I'll just leave that work to Namie again and were looking forward to that annoyed face she will give me because of that tomorrow.

I went into my bedroom and felt backwards onto my bed, folded my arms behind my head and crossed one leg over one other.

I didn't feel really tired, but I needed to think about the last few days and I felt like this would be the best place for it.

So why did Kida decide to move back to Ikebukuro, after he left it without even saying one word to me back then? Why and especially how did he end up living together with this Saki?

I can't quite understand how he can live together with her in one apartment, when all she makes is shouting and arguing with him?

She isn't that type of girlfriend I would prefer if I knew how to love one person. The only love I care about is my love to humans, because I don't need anyone closer to me like other people do.

Well at least I thought this way, before I met Kida three years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Kida's POV

I had woken up and avoided Saki for the entire morning while walking around the house, so we didn't argue, and it worked - we didn't argue once.

She decided that we would have to go out today and look around town for a place to hire people to move our big boxes from downstairs, up to our floor.

We left in the early hours of the afternoon, when the sun was shining the brightest and it was too warm to wear jackets and coats outside.

"Huh?" I blinked and looked around, I could have sworn I saw the flash of a camera out of the corner of my eye.

When I convinced myself I had imagined it, I looked across at Saki, who had up until now, spent twenty minutes getting ready and was currently looking for her apartment keys.

When she had found them, she walked on and told me to hurry up, I had been looking at the place I saw that flash and hadn't realised she had started walking.

Together, we made our way across some streets, through the park I always go, straight into a street with a long row of shops where we found a 'Handy-man' store.

When Saki had explained the job we needed doing, the shop worker told us that because it was a pretty big job and would take more than one person, it would be quite expensive.

"Saki.. Be careful, we don't have that much money since we haven't found jobs yet."

"Well, are YOU going to move those boxes? I need my furniture, Kida." She growled, shooting me an angry look.

The shop worker raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Will you be needing this job after all?" He asked. Saki nodded and looked at me again, almost telling me that I would be paying for this.

"Saki.." I frowned slightly, not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the store.

"Kida - come on, it isn't THAT bad!" She scoffed and folded her arms. "And anyway, you're far too lazy to sort this out yourself so we might as well do it while we're out together!"

When we were leaving our small city from before, both of our parents had left us some money each. We had enough to live off of until we got a job each and even with that, we would have to be careful with simple things, such as food.

Eventually, I gave in and handed the money over to Saki and walked out of the store, leaving her in there to sort it out herself.

I stood on the edge of the sidewalk and looked around, there wasn't much else around apart from tall buildings and loads of people.

I didn't really know what to do with myself - Saki had the keys to the apartment and so I couldn't get back in, If I wandered any where I would get lost since I don't know this area well.

I tried to make my way back to the park as it was the place I knew the best and found myself lost. I was stood beside an alleyway with buildings all around me, everything looked the same and there were no easy-to-see street signs around.

I looked around again and suddenly heard a voice shouting - it sounded familiar.

"IIIIIIZAAAYAAAAA."

I turned around and as soon as I did - I saw Izaya looking back over his shoulder and running towards me.. Centimetres away from my face…

"GAH." Izaya crashed into me and I felt my body fall backwards, onto the hard floor with him on top of me.

He looked down at me, with his wine red eyes, but didn't stay still for long as Shizuo was quickly catching up with him.

The raven haired man got up as quickly as he could and ran into the alleyway I had been standing next to just moments ago.

Little did he know, it was a dead end.

Izaya slammed his hands against the wall at the end and turned around to face Shizuo who had caught up and ran halfway through the alley.

I sat up and blinked. Was Shizuo serious about wanting to hurt… or even kill Izaya? Whatever he meant.. he was approaching Izaya and I had to do something.

"Stop!" I yelled from behind Shizuo, glaring at him.

The blond haired bartender turned around, he hadn't even noticed me there and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Izaya's POV

I'm not sure how this could have happened to me. I usually know which alley has an dead end or which way would be the best to escape. So why did I end up in this situation? Besides that, what does Kida doing here?

"Heh.. What are you planning to do now, Shizzy?" I asked with a pretended grin on my face. I would never show fear or sadness and especially not to Shizuo!

Shizuo turned around to face me again and looked at me with his usual angry expression he always shows to me.

"Are you going to kill me in front of this little kid or are you going to kill me and then kill him, too? Not that the police or anyone else would care if I died, in fact I think they would be actually very happy about it, but it would be better for you if you didn't have any witnesses around, right?" He started clenching his fists as he heard that fake amused tone in my voice. "Shut the fuck up, flea! You're going to die in the next 5 seconds and you can't even be serious in a moment like this?"

"Y-you want to kill Izaya?" I heard a shaking voice behind Shizuo.

Kida's POV

This bartender guy was serious about killing Izaya - and how could Izaya be so calm about the whole thing - he could die right now.

"KIDA?" I heard a voice behind me and turned to see that it was Simon, he had walked across the road to see why I was on the floor. "What you are doing down there, you did fall?"

With one arm, Simon managed t pick me up until I was in a standing position and smiled.

"Why you don't come to have some Sushi? Half price for falling!" The Russian-African tugged me in the opposite direction of which I was facing but I stood my ground.

"No, Simon, I can't, I have to help Izaya!" I shouted, pointing down the alleyway.

Simon turned to look and frowned. By the looks of it it was something he saw almost every day.

"YOU TWO FIGHT AGAIN?" He yelled and shoved the handful of leaflets he was holding in my direction before storming off in their direction. Shizuo, for the first time I had ever seen, looked like he knew Simon was a threat and turned around completely.

Izaya waved his hand half heartedly and smiled.

"It's okay Simon, I don't need any help." He joked, before realising that Simon was serious.

Izaya's POV

" Why you do both always need to fight with each other?" Simon asked with a humourless voice while walking to Shizuo and me.

" I don't need any reason to beat the shit out of that flea!" Shizuo bellowed and turned his head at me. I gave him a fake sad look at a response.

"Aww~ Shizzy, you're always so rude to me! That seriously hurts me" I made a dramatic pose and quickly grabbed my blade out of my pocket as Shizuo started stamping into my direction. I wanted to take a step back but the wall blocked me. Shizuo tried to punch me in the face, but punched in the wall instead because I instinctively ducked and run ran past him to Kida.

I then took Kida's hand and ran together with him out of the dark alley.

I let go of his hand when we arrived at a roof of a quiet tall building. I gave him a short smile and walked to the edge of the building, in hope he would fallow me. I sat down there and turned my head over to see Kida walking to me with his head down to the ground. He sat down next to me, now glaring at me.

"Can you explain me what just happened?" His voice was still shaking and he tried his best no to show that he was still kind of frightened.

"That happens every time Shizuo see's me!" Kida's expression changed as I started laughing.

"What's so funny about this? You seriously could have died some minutes ago and now you're acting like nothing happened at all." My smile faded as I heard that sentences coming out of his mouth. I looked over to the building in front of us, thinking about what to say.

I sighed " Well, basically Shizuo and me started hating each other from the very first time we met and I might did some things which weren't that great for his life at all. Like making him loose his bartender job." The last sentence I said made me grin.

Kida looked at me in disbelief and stood up. "But why would you do something like that to him?"

I somehow wasn't proud at those things I've done to Shizuo anymore and I knew where this would take us, so I wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.

"You don't have to worry about it, It doesn't have anything to do with you."

Kida's POV

I bit my lip and chose to sit back down again, only this time, slightly closer to Izaya. I was trying to think of something to say to break the silence. I felt awkward. Thankfully, Izaya beat me to it.

"So… care to explain why you left all those years ago?" I blinked. Izaya was usually very loud and obnoxious… but now, he seemed serious, and, almost upset, although trying to hold it back.

"Um… Sorry, Izaya. I just couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you, I really did! I-" I cut myself off, scared that I would say something stupid or just repeat myself over and over.

"My Mother thought it would be best we didn't tell anybody.." I lowered my head.

Izaya's POV

He wasn't able to tell me that he will move to another city because of his mother? I felt how my heart sink a little bit a those words.

Didn't he trust me?

"I see… " was all I managed to say. I looked at Kida, hoping he would say something like I'm totally wrong and just taking things too serious.

Unfortunately he didn't. So another long silence between us was the outcome.

After some time I didn't expected him to say anything anymore. "I think it would be the best if you were going back to your girlfriend. She might be worried about you."

Kida's POV

I nodded after a moment and stood back up again.

Did Izaya really not want me here? I was hoping I could walk back with him or something… maybe he hated me now because I didn't tell him about why we had to move house.

"O…-Okay. See you later." I said quietly, almost whispering as I went back down the stairs of the building, the way we had come up, and left Izaya alone in the dark silence.

While walking back through the streets I saw Shizuo with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. I kept my head low - I didn't want him to see me, but we had to cross the street together to get to the other side of the road, there was no way I could get past without him noticing me from before.

I stood on the edge of the sidewalk and kept looking at the floor. When the man turned green everyone behind me walked forward, to the other side of the road. Shizuo stood beside me and stopped just as we reached the opposite sidewalk.

"You were the one with Izaya, right?" he asked. I was surprised, there was no anger in his voice, only curiosity, though I was still slightly scared.

"Uhm.. Yes," I looked up at him, I didn't need to hide anymore, he had found me. After getting an answer, Shizuo looked up and then back at me.

"Right. Just be careful. Izaya isn't the type to get too friendly with people."

I blinked, confused.

What did he mean?

The bartender raised a hand and I flinched. He then lowered it and rested it on my shoulder, giving me a pat before walking off.

Did that really just happen?

When I got home, the sky was dark and the stars were out. Tokyo was so pretty when all of the lights were on. Bright colours everywhere.

I stopped for a moment to look out of our window as I walked down the hallway, to my apartment. It was beautiful.

When I got to my door, opposite Izaya's, I stopped and examined it.

The door was unlocked… it meant Saki had come back and might have been here for some time now, waiting for me.

Man… she would be really angry at me for not being home until so late.

I opened the door and looked around, it was dark and no lights were turned on.

I thought she must have gone to bed and so tried to be as quiet as I could, taking off my white jumper and putting my bag down wherever I could find a space.

I accidentally kicked the side of the bed and groaned, it hurt, and it was too dark to see anything, so wandered around until I could remember where the light switch was and pressed it.

When the light came on… I saw our table turned over on its side. I saw the covers pulled away from the bed and plates had been smashed from our kitchen all over the floor. A lamp from one of the rooms had been knocked off of its stand onto the floor and broken.

Something bad had happened.

Saki wasn't in the bed, she wasn't in the kitchen, in the hallway; she was nowhere to be seen.

I looked around the room, checking everywhere until I found a note on the back of the door I had come in from.

It read, in scruffy handwriting:

Masaomi Kida, we have what you are looking for.

If you don't meet my men at the City Centre tomorrow at noon, you can kiss goodbye to your beloved girlfriend.

I frowned at the paper, scrunching it up into my hand and looking at the floor. Who did this? How did they know me? What did they want?

There was only one thing left to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya's POV

After getting me some tuna for breakfast I walked trough the hallway, thinking about what happened yesterday. I haven't noticed Kida until we nearly crashed into each other.

"Oh, Kida… " I wanted to say more but he just walked pass by me as he wouldn't even notice I was standing here right now.

I watched him silently going through the hallway door.

Was he angry at me because of what had happened yesterday?

Or did he really not notice me… ? Although that would be nearly impossible because we nearly ran into each other.

As impossible it may have been, I really hoped he just didn't notice me.

Kida's POV

As I walked out of the apartment building I couldn't think about anything else apart from Saki.

She had been taken by someone and they were going to do something terrible if I didn't go to City Central by noon.

I wasn't sure what that thing would be - but I didn't want to find out any time soon.

I made my way across streets, through the park, around buildings and across roads until I made it.

When I reached the City Centre, not a lot of people were around.

In Fact, nobody was around.

Just one man.

He was wearing a tuxedo.

Wait.. Wearing a Tuxedo?

He looked like one of the men I saw who came out of Izaya's apartment.

I remembered the way they looked at me as I bumped into them.

I knew nothing good would ever come out of knowing people like that.

But I never suspected they may have done something as bad as kidnapping…

The man was much taller than me. He looked really strong and I couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses. He scared me but I approached him.

What else was I supposed to do? I thought he may know about Saki.

"Are you Masaomi Kida?" He asked. He had a low, deep voice and it took a while for me to gather the courage to talk back.

"Uhm… Yes. Do you know anything about where Sak-"

He cut me off by raising his hand to the same height as my mouth, but said nothing, just turned away and started to walk in silence.

"H-Hey, wait! I need you to tell me if you know where Saki is!" I followed him, trying to catch up but his long legs made him walk so fast I almost had to run to get near him.

He didn't say anything for the entire time that I was following him, begging him to speak to me.

Just carried on walking.

Until we got to this… run-down, desolate building which looked like nobody had been there for years.

Scaffolding works still stood around it, which made it difficult to find a relatively safe way to get in, but the man in the tuxedo managed.

He didn't wait for me.

I didn't want to loose him - was this the place he wanted me to go? Was I suppose to be here?

Was that even the man who wrote the note in our room back at home?

I didn't know.

I also didn't know where I was.

I had followed the man until I was far away from the City Centre and so I would be lost if I stayed outside.

I followed the man in as I felt my heart beating fast.

It was hard to breath in this building, it was so dusty and dark.

Suddenly, the Tuxedo Man flicked a switch and the main room light came on above us and lit the room up completely.

It was completely different from what you would expect an everyday-looking building to be like on the inside.

There were paintings on the wall, graffiti everywhere, broken glass on the floor, dust on everything.

But the weirdest thing of all was that there were groups of people.

These people were gathered around the centre of the room and all looked tall, strong and evil.

They all shared something in common, they were all wearing at least one blue item and so I knew straight away that they were one of the coloured gangs I had heard about while living in Ikebukuro.

At the other end of the room was a tall chair with lamps enitre side of it, and in it, sat an evil looking man. He was shorter than most of the men in tuxedos, but still taller than me, and still strong-looking.

He sat with a grin on his face and leaned back as the groups of people split up, making a pathway for me to walk through in between them.

I was scared.

No, I was terrified.

All of these people stood either side of me, staring at me. I was the only one not wearing blue, I was the only short one and the one who couldn't look tough to save his life.

Did these people even know Saki? Did they take her?

Was I even in the right place?

I walked until I was near the man in the chair.

I had to walk up three steps to reach him, then he stood up and glared at me, but then let his evil smile show again.

I recognised him from before. He and two other men in tuxedos had walked out of Izaya's apartment that one time. I knew from the moment he smiled at me that he was bad news and he was showing that same smile now…

I stood, in silence for a moment, shaking.

"Do you-" I was cut off by the sudden pain of one man from beside the chair punching me in the stomach, hard.

For a moment, I couldn't breath and so I fell to my knees, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Shiki, Sir." The man who had punched me nodded at the man who had been sat in the chair and stood back to where he was before.

This man in front of me was called Shiki? At least then I had a name..

I groaned as I found it harder and harder to breath.

Shiki grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look up at him, showing his teeth in another evil grin.

"You're going to help me get what I want, Masaomi."


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya's POV

I sat on one of my couches, my head resting in one of my hands while my back leant against the couch.

Kida looked quiet busy half an hour ago. I hope he's ok.

I might should look if he's back already and ask him if everything's alright, just to be sure. Besides that… Why do I care that much about him all of sudden? Or did I care about him all the time and just haven't realized it until now?

Wow, that makes me sound like a shota-con or something! Heh… .

I started laughing and closed my eyes.

Well, my family already pretends like I've never existed so it should be alright with them.

Though, I really shouldn't feel something like that for him. It's just not right and I probably would have to worry about my beloved humans, who might get jealous. Well anyways, I should look if Kida's alright.

I stood up of the couch, picked up my coat and walked over to my apartment door.

Before I was able to open it, my cell phone began ringing.

I sighed. I seriously didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the display.

"Shiki… ?"

When he invited himself into my apartment and thought I was the leader of the Dollars, which I'm not of course, I thought we solved that misunderstanding.

I really didn't want to answer that call, but it would be better to have Shiki not as an enemy, so I had to.

"Yaahooh! Orihara Izaya's dating line here, we help you to find your right partner!" I said with a wide grin and a cheerful voice.

"That smile on your face, which I bet you're doing will fade in a sec when I tell you what happened to your little friend"

My little friend? Who does he mean?

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against my apartment door.

"Excuse me?" I tried to keep my cheerful voice, not wanting to show my confused look.

I heard a door open and saw Namie walking into my direction.

I couldn't make out what expression she was making but she was probably making that cold face she always does.

Shiki's amused voice brought my attention back to the call.

"I bet the name Kida Masaomi sounds familiar to you, doesn't it?"

My heart started raising when Kida's name was mentioned.

How does Shiki know Kida?

Wait.

After Shiki and his men left my apartment the last time, I didn't watch them leave the door of the hall. So they might could had have seen Kida and me together.

Though that doesn't make sense at all. Why should they kidnap him? Do they really still think I'm the leader of the Dollars? Seriously?

"If you want to see him again, you should cooperate!"

Kida's POV

"Let's see how long it takes for Izaya to come and find you. That is… if he cares about you enough at all."

Shiki stood above me, looking down and speaking quietly.

I frowned heavily and groaned as I lifted my head off of the floor to look up at him.

My face was cut and my body hurt all over.

I glared at Shiki, he smiled back.

"Why are you doing this…?" I asked, finding it hard to talk.

Shiki went to sit back in the chair he was in before I came here and smirked.

"Let's just say… you are the key to my people's success. Now, let's put you something a bit more… homely."

Shiki nodded and two men from either side of his chair approached me, picking me up by my arms and dragged me to a small, dark room.

"You'll stay in here until we come back to get you."

I pulled my legs up into my chest and hugged them, burying my head in my arms.

I tried to think of a way out of here, away from Shiki and his men.

I was scared of what they could do to me.

And what did they want with Izaya? What was going to happen to him

Izaya…

I was scared for him. I wanted him to be okay.

I felt time pass and all I could think about was Izaya. Why couldn't I think about anything else?

What did this mean?

Izaya's POV

I can't believe Shiki kidnapped Kida. This is all my fault, I should have been more careful and looked after Kida.

When I finished the call I turned over to face my apartment door and slammed one hand against it. Namie, who was standing in front of my desk to organize some stuff for me, turned over by the sudden noise.

"What's wrong? Did a plan of yours not work out?"

I looked over to her and saw her grinning at me, her hands resting on her hips.

"I think you've got a job to do, don't you? If not go and find your little brother and do whatever you want to do with him, I don't really care. Though I think, I should feel sorry for him!" I tried not to sound nervous, but it was very difficult 'cause I couldn't think of anything else than rescuing Kida.

Namie gave me an annoyed glare and walked silently out of the room.

When she shut the door behind her, I turned around and ran out of the apartment.

Looking for the shortest way to save Kida.

I had to do with Shiki and his blue squares a lot of times, so I knew where they usually met each other. The worst thing what could have happened now, was meeting Shizuo. He has usually a real good timing when it comes to things like this. I was glad I had the luck on my side this time 'cause it looked like he was currently with Tom in Shinjuku. At least my information said that.

When I arrived at the empty factory, I saw some of Shiki's men already waiting for me outside. It took me around 20 minutes to get here, so I just can hope they haven't done anything bad to Kida. I can tell of their amused expressions, that it really was special for them to see me not cheerful as always, but nervous.

I was too worried to had been able to put on one of my masks, which normally hide my true expressions and feelings.

They opened the tall door to the factory and gave me a signal to walk in.

I did as I was told and walked fast pass by a lot of people, who all looked like they were part of the blue squares. I stopped when I was standing only one meter away from Shiki.

"I'm a bit surprised you really came! I always thought your some selfish bastard, but even I'm able to make mistakes, hu."

I put my hands in the pockets of my coat and tried to calm down. I don't want to be weak in any way in front of this man.

"Heh, Shiki… So you really kidnapped Kida, who has nothing to do with this whole situation, just because you want to protect your little gang?" I tried to say as calm as possible with that faked amused tone of me. "My my, you really must have run out of ideas. Kidnapping is so over used in this business, it's not really creative anymore, you know?"

His grin dropped at my words which made mine brighter. After some minutes of silence he stamped over to me and grabbed me in the front of my collar.

"You know, I really see no reason to let you leave this fabric alive with your little darling!" he grit his teeth and let go of me. Before he turned over to his chair he kicked me in my stomach with his right food. I nearly felt to my knees of the sudden pain but was able to stand with the rest of my strength.

"That really wasn't necessary, was it? " I questioned with a light shaking voice coursed of the pain in my stomach.

Kida's POV

I had noticed quiet murmuring of voices through the walls of the small room I was in. I was anxious to know what was going on and so kept silent in order to try and make sense of the noises.

Just as I heard a shout, the door to my room opened and two men walked in, approaching me hastily and grabbing me roughly.

I groaned as one grabbed the back of my collar and forced me out of the room. The other followed behind us into the main room, where I saw Shiki and Izaya.

"I-…IZAYA." I yelled, calling everyone's attention in the room. Izaya looked across and frowned as if determined to help me.

Shiki turned to me and grinned, evilly.

Shiki walked towards me, nodding at the man who had a hold me to force me onto my knees, looking up as Shiki reached around to his back pocket and took out a small, black gun.

He pointed it at my head.

I could feel my heart beating so fast that I thought it could jump out of my chest at any moment.

The room fell silent and I let out a tiny whimper, scared for my life, and squeezed my eyes shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Izaya's POV

My eyes widened when I saw Shiki pointing the gun at Kida.

"Wait Shiki, they're other ways to solve that problem, right?" I tried to take control of the situation, being helpless like that really doesn't suits me in any way.

Kida looked up at me, his eyes screaming for help.

" Oh really? Why being so cooperative of all the sudden?"

This wasn't good. This really wasn't good.

I already told Shiki I'm not the leader of the Dollars, so he neither wouldn't believe me now. I bit down on my lips, thinking of a way to get out of her together with Kida alive.

A way to get out.. There must be one.. Kida…

All this just because of the Dollars. The Dollars. Right. That might be our ticket for freedom.

I put one hand into my pocket and searched for my cell phone.

Shiki and the other people around me shouldn't notice what I'm planning to do, either things just would get worse.

"How did that happen? Orihara Izaya speechless? I've to mark that day red in my calendar, seriously I thought that day would never happen!" He started laughing. I was so deep in thoughts I hadn't even noticed I didn't respond to him.

The people around me started laughing, too. If the word "embarrassment" existed in my dictionary, I probably would be embarrassed now. Instead of that I just gave them a small smile. I should thank them for laughing at me and forgetting about me for that moment. That was that kind of moment I was waiting for.

Kida's POV

When everybody started laughing at Izaya… I felt as if I could cry. I felt so embarrassed for him - I hated to think what he felt.

I knew he hated to show his feelings - I just wanted to bury my head and not be there.

My whole body hurt and my heart was aching from all the work it had been doing, beating so fast.

Shiki grinned as the others laughed at Izaya, who was still stood on his own.

Again, he nodded, which signalled for the man in the tuxedo holding my collar to let go of me.

Shiki then grabbed me and pulled me to my feet and towards him, pressing my body against his and wrapped his arm around my neck, shoving the gun against me again.

I let out a scared noise again, the room had quietened down so Izaya heard me and bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes.

…Was he just going to let me die here? What was he doing?

"I…Izaya…" I whispered. Izaya stayed still, as if he didn't hear me but something told me he did.

Through the sound of the other men chatting, I heard the sound of someone coming through the same way I had come in before meeting Shiki.

Wait… no, it was more than one person. Two? Three? More?

Yes, much more.

I opened my eyes to the sight of twenty, thirty, maybe even more people stood behind Izaya.

Two of the people helped him up and brushed him off while the others glared at Shiki.

I blinked. Who were these people? What were they doing here and how did they know Izaya?

I could feel Shiki panicking as he held me.

"…IZAYA, I KNEW IT. YOU WERE ALWAYS THE DOLLARS LEADER." He shouted, loosing his cool.

Izaya grinned and shook his head slightly.

"Wrong again, Shiki. It turns out you don't need to be the leader of the Dollars to get a helping hand when you ask for one."

I smiled with relief. So much relief.

I could just… just…

"Now, Let. Kida. Go." Izaya spaced out his words, slowly.

Shiki growled, he knew he was beaten.

There were way too many Dollars members behind Izaya for his Blue Squares to take on - he was beaten.

Shiki dropped the gun and released me.

As soon as I could, I ran to Izaya, into his chest and wrapped my arms around him, just glad to be there.

After a moment, Izaya hugged me back; something slightly out-of-character for him, but that's what I love about Izaya, he's unpredictable.

Izaya's POV

It was dark and freezing outside, when Kida and me were sitting together on a bench in the central park of Ikebukuro. Although we made it out alive, I still felt guilty that Kida got kidnapped because of me. Kida had been silent after we got out of the factory, I thought he might be still mad at me, so I didn't really know what to say to him.

Some time passed by before Kida broke the long silence.

"Saki, s-she … ended our relationship, after the Dollars appeared and I went looking for her … " he nearly whispered and when I looked over to him, I saw him glaring at the ground.

"Wait, does that mean Saki was there, too?" I showed him a confused look and raised an eyebrow.

It took him some time, but after a while he nodded.

I sighed and looked over to the fountain in the middle of the park.

" They … kidnapped her to get me. "

We turned our heads to face each other.

I then clenched my hands to fists and lay them on my knees, feeling how guilt overcome my body again.

"I'm Sorry" I managed to say, nearly whispering.

That must had been the first time I honestly felt sorry and guilty.

I've never been in a situation like that, so I wasn't really sure how to handle it.

"It's all my fault… I should had been much more careful with Shiki . I knew what powerful man Shiki is and what he's able to do… Also sorry for that evening at that rooftop, if you want to know more about what happened between Shizuo and me, then I'll definitely tell you about it! Just don't think too bad of me later!" I put my right hand behind my neck, rubbing it. "Do you think you can forgive me this time?"

I got nothing but a laugh as a response.

"W-who are you .. and what did you do to the real I-Izaya?"

My perplexed expression made him laugh harder and he was falling of the bench, both hands holding his stomach.

"Huh?"

I stood up of the bench and watched him laughing on the ground.

"This type of words. They doesn't suit you at all, Izaya!" I helped him getting up and as soon as he was standing, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, I guess you changed me without even noticing it!"

Kida's POV

I smiled. I couldn't ever imagine Izaya hugging someone without being told to. It just didn't seem to be his type of thing.

I slowly bought my arms up around his neck and let my eyes closed. This was the first hug I had had in ages… Saki never liked to be touched much.

Izaya was warm, but I could tell he wasn't used to feeling other people's bodies against his own - he felt slightly awkward, but it was still so nice to be held by him..

"Izaya…" I whispered, close to his ear when he didn't let go of me after a minute had passed.

Had I really changed him this much?

When he didn't release me, I closed my eyes again and stayed in that position, content.

Izaya's POV

I had a strange feeling in my stomach. It felt as if I had butterflies floating around inside me. Kida had made me feel this way. It was his fault that I had fallen for him.

Me - The Great Izaya - was in love, for the first time.

No, not the first time. I had loved before.

Three years ago.

And it was you. You've done it again, Masaomi.

With closed eyes I held Kida's face with my two hands and pulled him towards me, even closer, until our lips met, in a kiss.

That - in all honesty - was the happiest moment of my life.

Kida's POV

I looked out of the window of our apartment.

Yes, our apartment.

I was thinking of how the recently constructed buildings were so much uglier than what had been hidden underneath them.

Was I angry at the fact that our park had been demolished in order to make way for new housing apartments?

I thought to myself as Izaya sat down in a chair behind me, sipping coffee quietly with a smile on his face.

No. I wasn't angry.

The memories we have go way back now, the first time me and Izaya met was years ago now and we still are going strong 'til this day.

We don't need proof of our love, the park was nice to have but in all honesty it was only for show.

I love Izaya. He loves me.

I'm sure there are plenty more park benches out there. ;D


End file.
